danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Akane Owari
Akane Owari (終里 赤音 Owari Akane) is one of the characters featured in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. She has the title Ultimate Gymnast (超高校級の「体操部」''chō kōkō kyū no “taisō-bu”''). At the end of the game, she and the other survivors managed to escape to the real world. Appearance Akane has tan skin, unkempt, shoulder-length chestnut hair, and brown eyes. She wears a short sleeved button up shirt with the top buttons undone, revealing her large chest size, a red miniskirt, and cream-colored sock-less loafers. Personality Akane has a fiery personality, and always jumps on the chance for a fight and gets along very well with Nekomaru Nidai. However, she is very lazy and unmotivated and is a big eater. Despite her lazy and easy going personality, she is a loyal person towards her friends. Akane upfront seems to have a serious attitude, though she may say some quite out-of-place statements, some of which may include that if she had done something mistakenly, she would mention for someone else to do something specifically to her breasts. Even during class trials, she may say random statements that could relate to the murder (although in some instances, some reccomendations that you could agree upon sometimes turn out to be true). Overall, Akane is a very good acquaintance that doesn't fail to show her strength through her hard punches to her strong emotions. History Several spoilers follow this section! Prior to the Tragedy In Akane's Free Time events, it is revealed that before going to Hope's Peak Academy, Akane lived a poor life, as she states that it was better than her old room when she was given the worst room in the Strawberry and Muscat Towers in Chapter 4. She lived together with her 7 siblings and unemployed father, filled with poverty and hunger. She states that her “mom or dad would change”, and that “there would be more siblings every time”. It is also revealed that she worked many part-time jobs where her customers groped her, until her father suggested that she should start doing gymnastics for money. For her, it was paradise enough on the island just to stay warm and not get rained on. Like her fellow classmates, she too at one point fell in line with Ultimate Despair before her capture and attempted rehabilitation. Although there's no hint as to what may have caused this, it is known that some members of Ultimate Despair starved themselves, and considering Akane's constantly showcased love of eating, it's possible she may have been one of these individuals. Island Life of Mutual Killing Prologue - Welcome to Dangan Island! Panic at the Heart-Throbbing School Trip!? Akane was one of the students who did not panic when they were transported to the Dangan Island. She, along with everyone else, went exploring after Usami dismissed them. Akane is first seen at Usami's Corral and wandering about. When Hajime Hinata introduces himself, Akane asks who the other guy is. Nagito Komaeda gets slightly offended and tells her that they met already, and Akane suddenly remembers. Akane than introduces herself, and after that she seems to be in a world of her own, as when Nagito asks Hajime if he likes sexy bodies loudly, she doesn't respond. Akane is later shown with the rest of the group at the beach, and after Byakuya Togami finishes his story, she states that she doesn't care what the island is called, only that they still have to stay there. When everyone is talking about life on the island, she asks why they don't just swim back, but her solution is shot down by Mikan Tsumiki, who says it is too far. Akane is one of the several students to throw the Usami stamp away, but when Usami mentions another surprise, Akane says that it might be a party and she is pleased to know that she was correct. However, Akane doesn't join to swim with the others. Chapter 1 - Destination Despair In Chapter 1, her eating Teruteru Hanamura's food was essential in proving the fact that it was not poisoned. Chapter 2 - Sea and Punishment, Sin and Coconuts In Chapter 2, she had a practice session with Nekomaru. She refused to give up and got injured before Sonia Nevermind's swimming party started. As she enters the doorway of the diner, she is seen covered in blood and immediately taken care by Mikan. She and Hajime revealed that the window leading out of the beach house could be exited through two people getting on one or another's shoulders. Chapter 3 - Trapped by the Ocean Scent In Chapter 3, when the others are at Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu's welcome back party, she challenges Monokuma to a duel, when Nekomaru steps in and saves her from Monokuma's final strike. Later, she got the Despair Disease, the motive of the third chapter. Under its influence, she became a cowardly crybaby. She refuses to admit that the culprit of the third chapter is the person that treated her when she got the Despair Disease. Chapter 4 - Do Ultimate Robots Dream of Electric Clocks? In Chapter 4, when she and the rest of the group found out that Nekomaru turned into a robot, she didn't feel devastated or shocked, although she felt sorry for him. She believed that because of her recklessness, Nekomaru lost his human body. After she and the rest of the group get trapped inside the Surprise House by Monokuma on the fourth island, she, Hajime, and the girls decided to stay at the Muscat House while the boys excluding Hajime stay at the Strawberry House. She choose to stay in the poor/worst room because she was used to living in a poor house. Chapter 5 - Smile at Hope in the Name of Despair In Chapter 5, she, Fuyuhiko, Kazuichi Soda attempt to apprehend Nagito. Chapter 6 - This is the End Goodbye Academy of Despair Relationships Nekomaru Nidai Nekomaru is close to Akane due to their desire to improve themselves physically. She is constantly encouraging Nekomaru to fight her, although he usually rejects and states that she is quick and nimble but not very strong. This relationship is of a coach and their student, but other than training to become stronger, Nekomaru and Akane are very close friends. She was the most shocked to discover that he was a cyborg and was really depressed about his death. Despite Gundham Tanaka being executed, she was still depressed, leading Kazuichi to use some of Nekomaru's remains to create a mini-Nekomaru to cheer her up. Progressing throughout the game after Nekomaru's death, sometimes Akane's mini Nekomaru makes outbursts after she has said something. Quotes *“Yo! The name's Akane Owari! Nice to meetcha!” *“I can't handle difficult stuff. I'll leave the rest to you guys.” *“Can I solve this by hitting it hard enough?” *“I WON'T LOSE!” *“I hate tests, but.. Well, it's a whole lot better than having to kill someone!” *“I'm starting to get pumped up!” *“Shut up! None of this stuff matters if I win! All I have to do is win!” *“There sure are lots of strong people in this world!” *“I absolutely hate to lose.” *“Screw that noise!” * “You... You're warm. This is the first time I've ever felt someone this warm.” (to Hajime Hinata) Trivia *Akane's e-Handbook states that she likes fighting and meat, and hates working hard. *Akane uses the word ore (俺) to refer herself instead of watashi or atashi ''(私), which is a boastful form of “I” typically used by males; however, unlike Hajime, she doesn't end her sentences with the usual matching accompaniment of ''da zo. *Her first name (赤音) can be translated to “red sounds” or “red noise”, while her last name (終里) is composed of the characters 終 - "last" or "to finish" and 里, which has multiple meanings, including "village", "the home of one's parents", "home town" and also an archaic Japanese unit of area. **Her last name could be a reference to how, as her Free Time Events imply, her father used to marry multiple women in succession and have children with each one. *Her Bloodtype is B. *She knows a wrestling move called “Plancha Suicida”, or “Suicide Dive”. *Akane states that she tends to forget names. Category:Danganronpa 2 Characters Category:Female Category:Alive